


Painfully Obvious

by violet_quill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Post - Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gives Tonks some advice about making her feelings known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painfully Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for a challenge at 15 minute ficlets.

"I could dance on his head wearing nothing but my Hufflepuff underwear and he wouldn't notice me." Tonks frowned, and her hair turned from a mellow lavendar to an angry violet. "He's just so..." She scrunched up her eyes, searching for the word. "Clueless!"

"Well, have you _told_ Remus that you like him?" Molly Weasley asked pointedly, pointing her wand at the cupboard. Two teacups danced out and promptly filled themselves by way of the ladle in the pot of hot cocoa on the stove.

Tonks looked at her as if she had suggested she invite Voldemort to a tea party. " _No_ ," she said strongly. "Of course not! Then he would _know I like him_."

"You don't want him to know you like him?"

"Of course not!"

Molly frowned. "How old are you again, dear?"

"I'm... I'm twenty four."

"Twenty four is plenty old enough to not be acting like a silly teenage girl," Molly chided. "You're both adults, and you need to tell him how you feel."

"But - but what if he doesn't like me back?" Tonks asked meekly. She blinked and her eyes went from blue to amber.

"You'll never know unless you ask," Molly pointed out. One of the cups of cocoa landed in front of her, and the other in front of Tonks. They both splashed chocolate on the table, and she clucked her tongue and used her apron to wipe it up.

"What am I suppose to say?"

"How about - I've had a crush on you as long as I can remember. We're both adults now so I think it's high time we did something about it. If not, all of our friends are going to go crazy having to watch me moon over you all the time." Molly grinned. "Moon. How amusing."

"Does everyone else know?" Tonks asked, putting her head in her hands.

"It's painfully obvious, dear, to everyone except for him, apparently."Men can be rather oblivious to that kind of thing. Which is why you have to tell him."

"Men are stupid," Tonks grumbled. "If he would just approach _me_ like any normal man, I wouldn't be having this problem. He's driving me crazy already and I still think I love him."

"Go," Molly said, standing and taking the other woman's cup. "Go now, and try the direct approach."

Tonks sighed, stood, and started up the stairs. She turned her hair a nice light brown, and knocked politely on a door.

"Yes? Come in?"

She stepped inside, crossed her arms over her chest, and said, "Remus, I would like to show you my Hufflepuff underwear."


End file.
